1964 in literature
The year 1964 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Jean-Paul Sartre becomes head of the Organization to Defend Iranian Political Prisoners(ODIPP). *Michael Moorcock becomes editor of the science fiction magazine New Worlds. *W.H. Auden describes his "Vision of Agape" (June 1933) in his preface to the anthology The Protestant Mystics. *Henry Miller's Tropic of Cancer is allowed to circulate legally in the United States by the U.S. Supreme Court three decades after its original publication in France. * Royal Shakespeare Company Experimental Group stages a Theatre of Cruelty season at the LAMDA Theatre Club, London. New books *Chinua Achebe - Arrow of God *Lloyd Alexander - The Book of Three *Poul Anderson - Time and Stars *Louis Auchincloss - The Rector of Justin *J.G. Ballard - The Terminal Beach *Simone de Beauvoir - A Very Easy Death (Une Mort très douce) *Saul Bellow - Herzog *Thomas Berger - Little Big Man *Leigh Brackett **''People of the Talisman'' **''The Secret of Sinharat'' *Ray Bradbury - The Machineries of Joy *John Braine - The Jealous God *Richard Brautigan - A Confederate General From Big Sur *John Brunner **''To Conquer Chaos'' **''The Whole Man'' *Sara Bulette - The Splendid Belt of Mr. Big *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan and the Madman *J. Ramsey Campbell - The Inhabitant of the Lake and Less Welcome Tenants *John Dickson Carr - Most Secret *Agatha Christie - A Caribbean Mystery *A.J. Cronin - A Song of Sixpence *Roald Dahl - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Len Deighton - Funeral in Berlin *August Derleth editor - Over the Edge *Philip K. Dick - The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch *Ralph Ellison - Shadow and Act *Ian Fleming **''Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'' **''You Only Live Twice'' *William Golding - The Spire *Ernest Hemingway - A Moveable Feast *Carl Jacobi - Portraits in Moonlight *B.S. Johnson - Albert Angelo *Richard E. Kim - The Martyred *H.P. Lovecraft - At the Mountains of Madness and Other Novels *Ruth Manning-Sanders - A Book of Dwarfs *John D. MacDonald - The Deep Blue Good-by, A Purple Place For Dying, and The Quick Red Fox *Sterling North - Rascal *Vladimir Nabokov - The Defense *Ngũgĩ wa Thiong'o (also known as James Ngigi) - Weep Not, Child *Jan Pfloog - The Farm Book *Anthony Powell - The Valley of Bones *Mario Puzo - Fortunate Pilgrim *Ellery Queen - And On the Eighth Day *Ruth Rendell - From Doon With Death *Hubert Selby Jr. - Last Exit to Brooklyn *Shel Silverstein - The Giving Tree *Clark Ashton Smith - Tales of Science and Sorcery *Wilbur Smith - When the Lion Feeds *Rex Stout - Trio for Blunt Instruments *Rex Stout - A Right to Die *Leon Uris - Armageddon *Jack Vance **''The Houses of Iszm'' **''The Killing Machine'' **''Star King'' *Gore Vidal - Julian *Irving Wallace - The Man *Raymond Williams - Second Generation *Maia Wojciechowska - Shadow of a Bull New drama *Brian Friel - Philadelphia Here I Come! *Frank Marcus - The Killing of Sister George *Joe Orton - Entertaining Mr Sloane *Peter Weiss - Marat/Sade Poetry *Joseph Payne Brennan - Nightmare Need *Leonard Cohen - Flowers for Hitler *Philip Larkin - The Whitsun Weddings *Donald Wandrei - Poems for Midnight *''Up The Line To Death: The War Poets 1914-1918'' (anthology) Non-fiction *Eric Berne - Games People Play *Allan Bloom with Harry V. Jaffa - Shakespeare's Politics *L. Sprague deCamp - Elephant *L. Sprague deCamp and Catherine Crook de Camp - Ancient Ruins and Archaeology *Dick Gregory - Nigger: An Autobiography *John F. Kennedy - A Nation of Immigrants (published posthumously) *Martin Luther King, Jr. - Why We Can't Wait *Jan Kott - Shakespeare, Our Contemporary *Herbert Marcuse - One-Dimensional Man *Marshall McLuhan - Understanding Media: The Extensions of Man *Evelyn Waugh - A Little Learning Births *March 7 - Bret Easton Ellis, author *July 3 - Joanne Harris, author *July 16 - Anne Provoost, author *''date unknown'' - Dan Chaon, author *''date unknown'' - Aleksandar Hemon, author Deaths *January 17 - T.H. White, author *February 3 - Clarence Irving Lewis, philosopher *February 25 - Grace Metalious, writer Peyton Place *April 14 - Rachel Carson, environmentalist author *April 18 - Ben Hecht, screenwriter *May 13 - Hamilton Basso, novelist and journalist *August 3 - Flannery O'Connor *August 12 - Ian Fleming, James Bond author *September 18 - Sean O'Casey, dramatist *November 21 - Leah Bodine Drake, poet *December 21 - Carl Van Vechten Awards * Nobel Prize for literature - Jean-Paul Sartre Canada * See 1964 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Georges Conchon, L'Etat sauvage * Prix Médicis: Monique Wittig, L’Opoponax United Kingdom * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Sheena Porter, Nordy Bank * Eric Gregory Award: Robert Nye, Ken Smith, Jean Symons, Ted Walker * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Frank Tuohy, The Ice Saints * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Elizabeth Longford, Victoria R.I. * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: R. S. Thomas United States * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Drama: Lillian Hellman * Hugo Award: Clifford D. Simak, Way Station * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Emily Cheney Neville, It's Like This, Cat * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: no award given * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: no award given * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Louis Simpson: At The End Of The Open Road Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: Alfredo Martínez Garrido, El miedo y la esperanza * Viareggio Prize: Giuseppe Berto, Il male oscuro External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year